Sweet, Sweet Love
by love2smile4u
Summary: A Channy story! Will they find love? Read to find out! Will hopefully be a multi chapter. Please leave comments :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm thinking of continuing this if you like it so please comment! It's gonna be Channy! Well hope you enjoy!**

I felt his strong arms around me as he kissed me. His lips trailed all over me... I could feel the heat radiating from him... His eyes... Oh god, his beautiful, bue eyes... They looked at me with so much love it actually hurt me to meet them... Our intertwined bodies moved softly together... BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP!

I awoke with a start from my muddled dream. My first thought was something along the lines of, "Holy...(insert word I would never EVER say), what just happened?"

I couldn't just have dreamt about that could I? But I already knew the answer. Why did Chad have to be so... UGH CHAD! I sat up, stopped my alarm clock, massaged my temples for a minute, and then shuffled into the bathroom, where I splashed my face with water, as if trying to wash the dream away. I looked up at myself in the mirror and thought, "Is there a small chance that I actually like Chad?"

Ignoring my first thought I brushed it off thinking, "No WAY!"

After getting showered, dressed and putting a tad of make up on I made my way to the So Random studio. The whole journery I kept thinking of how I was going to even look at Chad without turning scarlet. I mean, even though he had absolutely no idea what I'd dreamt the thought still seriously freaked me out... I mean wasn't it just so WRONG? I arrived at the car park and seen a perfect parking space, right in front of the entrance! Well that's never happened before... Starting to feel like my day might be getting better I smiled and headed for the space.

Before I knew what was happening I just managed to swerve a familiar sleek, sliver car as it headed for the parking space. "Well this is it," I thought, "I'm gonna die! And I never even got to do that sketch! The one with the bunny!" but then my car jolted to a halt and for a couple of seconds I just sat pulling myselt together. I don't think it had been as bad as I'd imagined, I was only a couple of feet away from where I originally had been. Then I opened my door and found my self face to face with none other than Chad. Next I said things that I am not particularly proud of (and definitely wouldn't normally say) and he raised his eyebrows, smiling.

"So you're okay then Munroe," he said glancing down at his Blackberry and laughing slightly.

"No I'm not okay you complete and utter-," he cut me off.

"Heartbreaker?" he said, his voice filled with arrogance as he fixed his hair.

I rolled my eyes and continued my rant. The whole time he just looked at me like it was a joke! Eventually he said, "Sonny you're on your period."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. When a blush began to creep up my face and I stared at the ground, he started to laugh, "See, I was right! As usual."

"How did you-?" he cut me off again.

"Cause your mean when it's your "time of the month"," he said using his fingers to do air quotation marks as he nodded knowingly.

I clamped his arms to his sides and all of a sudden became concious of how close we were. Then I remembered my dream... His strong arms... I quickly let his arms go and all of a sudden smiled.

Chad grinned encouringly and said, "There we go! The sunshine shines again!"

I couldn't help but laugh at this and realise what a bad mood I'd been in. "Okay, whatever Chad. For once you might have a point," I said, smiling slightly.

"For once?" he said, pretending to look offended, "Chad Dylan Cooper ALWAYS has a point."

"Yup, just not always a very good one," I smirked before realising I was gonna be late unless I started walking. Quickly.

"Don't you walk away from me Munroe!" he shouted after me in his usual Chad Dylan Drama-Pants voice.

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk faster into the building and down the corridor. I glanced around. "Thank God he finally gave up," I thought to myself two seconds before I felt a set of arms grab me from behind.

"You like games Munroe, then we can play games," he whispered in my ear.

As quick as a flash I desperately tried to pull myself from his grasp from pure embarassment, but he just held on tighter. "Chad," I said slightly angrily, "Let go!"

"Not until you apologise for truly, truly wounding me," he said, continuing to hold onto me.

I sighed, and couldn't help but smile at the same time, "Okay Chad, I'm sorry for truly, truly wounding your delicate little self."

Just as he was about to free me a high-pitch, girly voice shouted, "Get off her!"

Before I knew what was happening I had turned around to see Chad being beaten over the head by Tawni's purse. "Sonny!" Chad shrieked, in an equally high and squeaky voice as Tawni's, "Save me!"

I rolled my eyes before catching Tawni's arm mid-swing and said, "As much as I'm enjoying watching you beat Chad to a pulp, I think you should probably stop."

"But I don't want to!" she groaned before dropping the purse and checking her nails.

"Why did you do that?" Chad screeched as he fixed his hair.

Tawni shrugged, "I thought you were attacking Sonny."

"What?" Chad said in amazement, "You're lying!"

"Meh, not lying!" Tawni said, "Exaggerating lots is a better way of putting it. I guess I just seen an opportunity and took it."

I watched them both, my gaze moving between them until I started to feel dizzy. I heard Chad murmer, "You're such a-" before Tawni cut him off.

"Beauty queen?" she finished with a fake smile.

"Wow," I laughed, "You guys are disturbingly alike."

I took Tawni by the arm and dragged her towards the prop house as she continued to glare at Chad saying, "Come on Tawni, I think that's enough Chad for one day."

"Nope, I don't think so," I heard Chad's voice calling after me, "We haven't finished our game yet Munroe. Oh well, another time I guess."

I felt a blush slowly creep up my face thinking how lucky I was that Chad hadn't seen it.

**So that's it! I'm really sorry if there seemed to be too much Tawni and Chad but I promise if there's future chapters they wont be like that! I just thought that fitted for the story. Thanks for reading and like I already said PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE comment! :)**

**Yours faithfully/ sincerley (could be either :))**

**loe2smile4u**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the nice reviews! :) It always makes me really happy to see that you guys have been enjoying what I've written so far! I had a comment from someone called Talli saying that she thought I should continue having some Chad and Tawni moments :) thanks for tellling me what you think though 'cause I'd rather write about stuff you all want to read rather than stuff I want to write! So please tell me in your comments if you agree/disagree with this idea before I act on it! Thanks a lot to Talli, It'sLittleMe, Channyfan and DannySamLover20 for your comments! it really means a lot to me!**

**Thanks**

**love2smile4u :)**

As soon as I walked in the So Random studio I could feel Marshall's disapproving look on the back of my head but I just ignored it and beamed at everyone, trying to fight off my urge to point out each of their faults. What am I saying? I, Sonny Munroe would never want to hurt anyone, would I? I mean I'm the happy one! Well I guess even the "sunshine" has her bad days I thought, remembering Chad's words. Thinking of it gave me this strange, kinda fuzzy feeling inside... Why did he have to make me feel so...? And what good was it asking myself all these rhetorical questions? I snapped myself out of it in time to see Nico and Grady walk in wearing the cutest bunny suits ever! "I want one!" I squealed, "It's adorable."

"That's our Sonny," Marshall smiled handing me the same kind of bunny suit the guys had.

Then he tentatively held out one to Tawni as if he was unsure whether or not she'd rip his arm off. She glanced down at it with digust saying, "But I don't _need_ a bunny suit! I'm already adorable! RIGHT?" she said, looking straight at Nico, Grady and me.

We all nodded reasuringly and she smiled, "I mean I wouldn't want to offend the poor bunny would I?"

"You do know it's only a suit Tawni right?" I asked, feeling a bit worried.

"Oh Sonny, you don't have to lie to me, I understand," she said with a scary smile.

"Um... Okay...?" I mumbled, looking at the ground.

I heard Marshall begin to talk again (after he finally managed to reasure Tawni to try on the bunny suit like the rest of us had, to check the size was right) and I began lost in thought again. My head started to throb because of all the thoughts that were pounding through my head- oh sh... dear, I mean. Why the f... heck did this have to happen now? My face started to get a bit sweaty and eventually I decided I'd just have to say something. "Um Marshall I stuttered, "C-could I go to the bathroom please?"

At first he looked curiously at my embarrassed face, but then after a split second something seemed to click in his head, "Oh yes Sonny, on you go, that's absolutely fine," he stammered as if he didn't really know what else to say.

I gave him a "thank you" smile on the way past and before I reached the door I was surprised to find Tawni's arm raised as she said, "Do you want help?"

For a moment I was just kinda shocked, but I managed to recover and smiled, "Thanks Tawni but it's okay, I'll be fine."

She nodded and actually looked a bit worried for me. OH MY GOD! Tawni was showing care for someone other than herself! I felt like giving her a big, bear hug and throwing her a 'CONGRATULATIONS!' party. But instead of doing all that I just walked past her and down the hall to the bathroom.

Once I arrived I quickly went into one of the toilets and cleaned myself up a bit. Then I came out and (just like I'd done this morning) I splashed my face with some water. I glanced at myself in the mirror and for no reason whatsoever, I began to cry. I just stood there, letting myself cry, not caring who might hear. Why did hormones do stuff like that to you? I'll never get my head round that!

Just I decided to try and pull myself together before going back to the studio I heard a familiar voice, "Sounds like someone crying.." they mumbled before calling out, "You okay in there?"

Uh oh... It was a certain three named **cough** jackass **cough**. I quickly finished drying my eyes before walking out smiling as much as I could. I banged straight into Chad. "Watch where your go-," Chad began before seeing it was me, "Oh hey Munroe," and then after he seen my eyes, "It was you crying? What's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter Chad, it's not like you actually care, just let me by," I snapped, trying to storm past him.

He caught me around the waste. "I don't think so. Either tell me, or I'll tickle you to death."

I paused for a moment before saying, "Just let me go Chad I'm seriously not in the mood," while I struggled for the second time that day to escape.

"But I'm so used to seeing you happy Munroe, and when you're sad... Well it's just wierd, so I guess if the only way I can make you smile is by tickling you, then that what I'm gonna do. Chad Dylan Cooper does what Chad Dylan Cooper wants," he added as if proving he was serious.

I rolled my eyes and managed a slight smile, "Well Chad Dylan Cooper better quite being a nosey moron."

I heard him laugh, "That's really all you can manage out your clean little mouth Munroe?"

I eventually managed to free myself and I quickly whirled around and whispered, "Who says my mouth's not dirty?"

I felt my face turn a beetroot colour. What had I just said? Had I just honestly tried to flirted? What had _happened _ to me? Chad looked just as shocked as I felt. But within a split second he managed to place his arrogant smile back in place and he whispered right back at me, "I don't know Munroe, maybe I should find out sometime."

Oh my god had he just said that? For a millisecond I thought he might kiss me but he just took a step back and grinned. "Well, whatever's bothering you, if you need a shoulder to cry on, you know where to find me. It must be something serious though, 'cause seriously Munroe, the thoughts that just came out of your mouth there were thoughts I never thought even existed in your innocent head. I suppose I can understand, I mean who can resist Chad Dyland Cooper?

**So that's the end of the second chapter! Please comment and tell me what you think :) Sorry if some people where outof character but I just couldn't resist putting some of those scenes in!**

**Thanks again**

**love2smile4u :)**


End file.
